Ding!
by Frostyfluff31
Summary: Just a short Bruce Natasha Fluff!


**Hi! This is the first ever fanfiction I have ever written. Shipping BruceNatasha badly! I don't have a beta, sorry for the errors. This story is just random. I hope to write more. Feel free to Pm me or review! Thank you :)**

Ding!

The sound of the elevator a few steps away from his work space announced the arrival of company. Bruce did not seem to mind as he continued to operate the new set of equipment Helen Cho sent him this morning at the tower. He has been trying to work with this for a couple of hours now and it's starting to irk him. Lifting a handbook from the desk, he scanned the manual again hoping to see if there's something he missed.

"Well that's a shiny new toy." Natasha said as she sits down the chair behind him, one leg tightly crossed over the other.

Bruce's face relaxed, a smile forming his face as he turns to the source of the euphonius voice.

"Hi."

"Hi." imitating him as she gives him a significant glance.

"Sorry I wasn't able to notice you come in. This arrived today from Seoul, Helen was very kind to let me borrow this for a couple of weeks." He explained as he walked towards her, his hand pointing to his back at the silver machine.

"It's okay. Just wanted to see you." His warm hand reached for her as she stood, locking her in an embrace.

"I missed you." He whispered, planting a kiss on the top of her head. "I missed you too. Spending a month at the Avengers facility is longer than I thought." she said, arms encircled his waist.

A soft chuckle escaped from his throat while she looks up at him, amused. Natasha extracts herself from his warm embrace, places her hands lightly on both sides of his face and gives him a quick kiss on the lips. Bruce tried to wrap his arms around her again but she moved swiftly towards the equipment he's working on.

"I bet the kids were honored to receive trainings from the amazing black widow." he said with a pleased smile on his face.

"You bet. I wonder if I gave them nightmares. Think they'll miss me?" she asked, one eyebrow up followed by a mischevious grin.

"Well, it seems to me that you made your presence there extremely felt. I think it's just fair for them to remember you every now and then." Bruce carefully says as he walks towards her, his fingers intertwined at his chest level. He slowly turns his head down trying to hide his timid smile.

Natasha found his reaction adorable, her lips is trying too hard to supress her smirk. She folded her arms, coughs on purpose and Bruce lifted his head to find her beautiful sparkling eyes staring at him. He lost track of time for a few minutes and didn't notice that they were now only a few inches apart once more. They've been together for a while now but the effect of her eyes staring at him is still overwhelmingly blissful.

She lifted her hands to each side of his shoulders that snaps him back from his musing. He felt her move closer, her supple arms rested on his body. He placed his hands on her hips. He held her close as he kisses her gently. Their kiss was soft and sweet. He pulled back slowly to look at her green eyes.

"I really missed you, Natasha." he said in a whispery voice.

"I really missed you too, Bruce." Natasha lifted up her toes to give him a brief kiss. "I'm sorry for the sidetrack, I know you still have a lot of things to work on". She spoke slightly embarrased for taking his time. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"No harm done here. Besides, this still have a lot of days here". He said as he gestured at the machine. "If you ask me, I'd rather spend the rest of the day with you. This equipment is getting on my nerves anyway."

"Is that so? Well, in that case I have a few interesting ideas we can do in our room to turn your mood around. I promise it will be delightful". Natasha said looking at Bruce as she pushed her lips forward in a very attractive way.

"Lead the way, Ms. Romanoff."

Bruce beamed at her. He thought that she didn't need to do that for him to follow her. She does certain things for him he never thought would happen in his lifetime. Sometimes he still can't believe that this woman standing in front of him is his.

They walked side by side, holds her hand in his as he pressed the elevator button to their floor.

Ding!

-the end-


End file.
